First Meeting: Strange Fate
by Ricchi
Summary: Hei, Haruno Sakura, pertemuan pertama macam apa ini?—"Aku mau naik kuda, hiks, hiks ...,"—Terkadang takdir memang selucu ini. Lantas bagaimana dengan kehidupannya setelah ini?/ Mind to RnR? ;3 [summary edited]


.

 **Disclaimer:** _All of the characters_ _and_ _ **NARUTO**_ _itself_ _are_ **Masashi Kishimoto's** _but the story is purely_ _ **mine**_ **.**

 **Warning:** AU, _plot rush_ , many undeteccable typo(s), OoC, garing, jauh dari kata sempurna, etc.

.

.

.

 **First Meeting: Strange Fate**

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Langit menggelap didominasi hitam. Manusia-manusia telah melepas penat, dalam selimut mereka meredam. Uchiha Sasuke, _lawyer_ usia matang baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sehingga di sini ia berdiam. Menunggu _lift_ untuk mengangkut tubuhnya menuju apartemennya di lantai dua puluh enam.

 _Ting!_

 _Lift_ sampai di lantai dua, rupanya ada yang menekan tombol agar _lift_ berhenti. Hadirlah perempuan bersurai gulali. Di pelupuk mata, likuid bening berurai. Ia menangis, menumpahkan segala kegundahan hati. Memuntahkan segala sakit yang kian diratapi. Matanya sudah membengkak dengan napas yang tak terkendali. Namun, perempuan itu masih mengubur segala sakit hari demi hari.

Sasuke hanya bisa diam karena tidak tahu. Bukan tak peduli, ia tak tahu. Ekspresi perempuan itu nampak sendu. Wajahnya menggambarkan kesedihan di samping parasnya yang ayu.

Pria itu menghela napas, satu _cup coffee_ tergenggam dalam tangan kanan. Minuman hangat yang belum tersentuh itu ia julurkan. Bermaksud untuk membuat perempuan itu agar merasa lebih nyaman. _Emerald_ wanita yang namanya masih belum diketahui itu menatap Sasuke dengan air mata yang beruraian. Ia hanya berusaha menarik kedua sudut bibirnya kemudian menggeleng pelan.

Namun, kemudian hal aneh ini terjadi. Sebenarnya memang hal janggal terjadi sejak tadi. Lantas kenapa Sasuke baru benar-benar menyadari?

Perempuan itu menarik simpul bibirnya. Ia memamerkan senyuman lebarnya. Kalau diteliti lebih dekat, wajahnya merah merona. Nah, 'kan, bau alkohol mulai terasa.

"Nona, _daijoubu ka_?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar khasnya.

"Kuda …," lalu satu kata itu terlantun dari bibir mungilnya.

Ha?

Dia bilang apa?

Kuda …?

Pria berambut _raven_ itu mengerutkan kening. Firasat buruk menyambangi, membuat kepala mulai pening, "Hn?"

"Aku mau naik kuda, _hiks_ , _hiks_ …," perempuan itu mulai merengek bak anak kecil. Bibirnya cemberut menyebalkan _minta_ disentil.

Ajaib, perempuan itu mulai melingkarkan tangan ke lengan Sasuke dengan erat. Tak mau lepas bagai lem pekat ia merekat. Kedua _emerald_ jernih berkaca milik perempuan itu menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Ia mengandalkan jurus _puppy_ eyes yang di mata Sasuke malah seperti anjing nekat.

Sebentar lagi _lift_ sampai di lantai dua puluh enam dan Sasuke masih bingung harus apa. Masalahnya, _lawyer_ ini tak tahu tujuan perempuan di sebelahnya lantai berapa. Jadi, ia harus bertanya pada siapa?

"Kuda, aku mau naik kuda, _huaaaaa_ ," air mata perempuan itu semakin deras. Goncangan yang ia lancarkan pada tubuh Sasuke semakin keras. Demi Tuhan, Uchiha Sasuke ingin melemparnya dengan kopi panas.

"Kenapa? Kau tak mau membiarkanku naik kuda? Aku ingin kuda!" tangan mungil perempuan itu mulai meraih helaian surai kelam milik Sasuke dengan satu cengkraman.

 _Ting_!

Lalu, benda balok yang tadi membawanya dan perempuan itu berhenti. Sasuke bernapas lega dalam hati. Namun ternyata mimpi buruk lain menanti. _Lift_ terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok wanita usia setengah abad yang sangat Sasuke hormati dan sayangi. Uchiha Mikoto, ibunya yang hanya mampu memberikan tatapan heran tersirat berarti.

"Kuda …, ini 'kan keinginan anak kita, juga, _Anata_."

 _Krik._

 _Krik._

 _Krik._

Rasanya pasokan udara menjadi mencekik dengan atmosfer yang aneh. Lengan si merah muda yang melingkari tangannya membuat semuanya semakin keruh. Diam-diam Sasuke berpeluh. Kenapa juga telapak tangan perempuan itu sekarang berpindah, mengelus perut ratanya, sih? Ia melirik _nametag_ yang melingkari baju perempuan itu, bagian kerah.

Mikoto membulatkan mata, ia memekik terkejut, "Astaga!"

Hei, Haruno Sakura, pertemuan pertama macam apa ini? Terkadang takdir memang selucu ini. Lantas bagaimana dengan kehidupannya setelah ini?

.

.

.

.

.

 **end**

.

.

.

a/n: _Inspired by Akagami no Shirayuki Hime_ ep 9, yang Shirayuki mabok terus menggumam dia gabisa naik kuda lol x') ini _humor_ -nya _soft_ , _semi_ garing. Garing banget sih. Mana pendek pula, semoga aja ngerti sama keabsurdanku, ya. Jujur, susah juga ngetik ini _fic_ :")

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca sampai sini :) jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak, ya! :D


End file.
